


The Ritual

by BaudelaireCopay



Category: None - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/M, Matriarchy, Slight Femdom, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 21:34:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22004785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaudelaireCopay/pseuds/BaudelaireCopay
Summary: Just basic matriarchal smut with a weird twist.
Kudos: 6





	The Ritual

Feir gasped as his back hit the wall, his head gem flashed a low red in pain. “Good afternoon to you too. My day was good too” he coughed.  
“You think you are funny don’t you” she snarled, her fingers twisting the nape of his green shirt, “Where have you been all day?”  
“Took a stroll”  
“For forty-eight hours?” she flashed blue, curiosity  
“I-I also went down to the pier” he cringed offering pink, remorse  
She flashed a bright red this time but managed to keep her hands off him. Instead she rammed her fist into the wall. It split into three seperate cracks before warping back together. Her gems went back to white. Inner calm and peace.  
“The ceremony begins soon, we must be at the dais. Come” She led him by the hand like a spooked donkey. The walk there was quiet save for the echo of their footsteps on the ceramic combfloor. 

The dais was a sturdy affair, ringed with flaming cornucopias and tempting priestesses who forced a foul smelling concoction down his throat to ensure that he would be able to perform, as if he needed any encouragement. He snorted, even though his gems were tinged with an embarassed green.  
He lay on his back, the cold night air teased his nipples erect. She crawled slowly over him, her eyes alive with feral lust “Now let’s see what the red bloodline has to offer ” she murmured before taking his mouth.  
It felt like hours before he could surface for air, his nerves were tingling with confused delight, was this how good it was supposed to feel? Then she leaned over and engulfed him, her mound swallowed him completely, pressing on him and coaxing the life force out of him, he came with a drunken wanton scream several times, the dais absorbing everything. So much pleasure, it was almost pain. And then she began to feed, she tore off the right shoulder first lapping up the wound before it even began bleeding, her breathing became ragged as he calmed, the climaxes finally letting go of him. He didn’t know how long it took but when the cold darkness extended its finger to him he took it gratefully. The ceremony was over.


End file.
